Greeny Phatom
Greeny Phatom 'is an MS Paint slideshow Text-To-Speech web series created by Robert Stainton (greenyphatom2008, greenyphatom2009, Robert Stainton / Greenyphatom2009 / SANTED SAILOR) created in December 27, 2010 (created in 1995 according to Robert). The companies that "created" it are Sony Wonder, Children's Television Workshop (later Sesame Workshop) and CINAR (later Cookie Jar). It currently has 13 seasons and 1 movie out of 20 seasons and 2 movies. It spawned many spin-offs such as Dr. Beanson, Bananas in Pyjamas Super Show, and more. It even has its own comic series! History Greeny Phatom wasn't always the MS Paint slideshow Text-To-Speech web series it was. The first incarnation of it was first made in 2008. It was made by recording drawings on a drawing board, and later on paper (though occasionally there would be MS Paint scenes, scenes where Robert records his computer, and scenes where Robert goes somewhere and records it) with Robert doing all the voice acting most of the time. This incarnation is now called Greeny Phatom Classics, and Robert uploaded all of Season 1 and Season 2. He is currently working on Season 3. It wasn't until on December 27, 2010 in the greenyphatom2009 account when the second incarnation started with Season 1 Episode 1: Reading Windows Errors. This episode is a very big change for Greeny Phatom. Mostly all of the scenes were made in MS Paint, the characters are mostly voiced by the AT&T Voices and Speakonia Voices, there were shows inspired by it (e.g. Geo's World and Gree City), there were more spin-offs of it, and Robert even accepted fan made episodes as part of his series! The series was in Season 9 with 85 episodes before Robert switched to 2009Greenyphatom (now named SANTED SAILOR). In that account, Robert finished Season 9 and kept going with the series. Greeny Phatom The Movie was made when Season 10 ended. Some episodes of Season 11 was made by Mamon Fighter 761, which is the first time Robert accepted fan made episodes as part of his series. Some episodes of Season 12 were made by TheFrosterGameplays, which is the second time Robert accepted fan made episodes as part of his series. Season 13 Episode 1: A Ridiculous Adult Girlfriend was probably made by Mamon Fighter 761 as well, which is the third time Robert accepted fan made episodes as part of his series. After Season 13 Episode 2: Little Baby, Robert stopped making episodes and worked on other series such as Dr. Beanson, Greeny Phatom Classics, Greeny Phatom Comics, and Bananas in Pyjamas Super Show. The series got revived by greenyphatom1995 (a fan made account, not Robert himself) in October 2, 2016 with Greeny Phatom - Doctor's Revenge. This is the fourth time Robert accepted fan made episodes as part of his series. Season 13 Episode 5 - Spinning, Spinning, And Keep Spinning and Season 13 Episode 8 is currently being worked on. Overview ''Main article: List of episodes in Greeny Phatom '' Main Series Cancelled Episodes Bonus Episodes Greeny Phatom The Movie ''Main Article: Greeny Phatom The Movie '''Greeny Phatom The Movie '''is the first movie in the Greeny Phatom The Movie series. It was split into 20 parts from February 19, 2012 to August 28, 2012, and the full version for the movie was uploaded on September 19, 2012. The fake release date for the movie is February 18th, 2005. For more information, go to the Main Article above this paragraph. Characters '''Coming soon Trivia * The episode count from Seasons 1-6 (when the seasons originally had 8 episodes and Season 4 and Season 6 were the only seasons to have 9 episodes back in 2010-early to near mid-2011) is inspired by Thunderbirds101's episode count for Seasons 1-6 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors. When Season 7 changed the episode count to 12 episodes, it was inspired by Thunderbirds101 when the episode count changed to 12 in Season 7 of MSRFWE too! * Speaking of Thunderbirds101, sometimes there would be references to Thunderbirds101 (like when the first episode was about reading errors, some episodes was about reading signs or had something to do with reading signs, and the series would sometimes use the profanity line but Robert would just replace most of the words with crud). * Sometimes, there would be references to davemadson (like when Little Guy threw a davemadson-styled tantrum in The Movie, or when TheFrosterGameplays used a davemadson-styled tantrum in The Box Of Cats and used davemadson characters in The Train Of Joy). * Season 13 Episode 6: Project Dream Island was originally Season 13 Episode 5, but now Episode 5 is Spinning Spinning And Keep Spinning (which is not uploaded yet) and Project Dream Island is now Episode 6. * Speaking of Season 13, Take Ten is Episode 7 of the season instead of Episode 3, as that was replaced by Doctor's Revenge. Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Main